Thaddeus and Thor: The revenge
by Amalockh1
Summary: Well, here is my first And Probably last fanfic about Phineas and Ferb, inspired in Thaddeus and Thor, the "evil clones" of Phineas and Ferb. There is not too much to say...


**THE REVENGE OF THADDEUS AND THOR**

Thaddeus and Thor are in their home, watching a cartoon called The crazy adventures of Phil and Frank that have a resemblance with the storyboard of the first episode of Phineas and Ferb, made by Dan Povermire and Jeffrey Swampy Marsh (The major difference here is that the character that made the role of Isabella have brown hair, and the voice of an adult male, just like in the narration of the pilot made by Dan Povermire) They also have a male echidna as a pet, and they expect it to lay an egg.  
-Hah Hah! - Mocks Thaddeus- What dopes they are! They believe that a male echidna could lay an egg!  
-It s a cartoon, Thaddeus- says Thor, in a very calm soft voice.  
-Did I ask for your opinion? No? Then shut your darn mouth and let me enjoy this moment!  
Thor sighs, clearly annoyed by the immature personality of his step-brother.  
Then, the cartoon is interrupted by some breaking news: The highest building ever constructed is now finished, but in the inauguration day, the highest building is surpassed by the construction made by Phineas and Ferb: A new roller coaster that lets everyone in Danville impressed.  
-Aren t they too Young to make that kind of stuff? - asks the major of Danville.  
-Yes! Yes, they are!- answers a news reporter.

Thaddeus grinds his teeth after seeing that news. He still remebers how they were humiliated by Phineas and Ferb.  
-Those Those -Geniuses? -Rats! - Screams Thaddeus, angrily. - They once humiliated us! But they will pay for that Oh, yeah, they will pay Thor: I know what we are going to do tomorrow!

(Insert here a dramatic silence)

-WE ARE GONNA TAKE REVENGE OF PHINEAS AND FERB!  
Thaddeus laughs in an evil way, and orders his step brother to laugh with him.  
At the next day, Phineas and Ferb are watching a new episode of his favorite cartoon Phil and Frank called The return of Tate and Cohen two cartoon characters that look like Thaddeus and Thor, and that have even the same personality.  
-Those two remind me of someone -says Phineas- Yes they remind me of Bufford.  
Somebody knocks the door.  
Candace is the one who answers, expecting to see Jeremy. But the one knocking the door is Thaddeus.  
-Hi there! - Says him, trying to smile- Phineas and Ferb are in the house?  
-And who are you? - asks Candace.  
-You Don t remind us?  
Candace shudders.  
-What a stupid harpy -mutters Thaddeus- We are some friends of Phineas and Ferb From school!  
-Okay Phineas! Ferb! One of your stupid friends want to see you!  
Phineas and Ferb go to see who are asking for them.  
-Do we know you? - ask the boys.  
-We are your worst nightmare, clowns! - Says Thaddeus- You will pay for our humiliation!  
-What?  
-Don t play the fool with me! - Says Thaddeus- You only pretend to don t remember us, because you are afraid to face us again!  
-No, actually we don t remember you -Shut up! This time will be different! WE will fight in equal conditions!  
-Okay - says Phineas, confused.  
-We challenge you!  
-To do what?  
There is another dramatic silence.  
-Could you - say Thaddeus- Wait a few minutes, please?  
Thaddeus and Thor start a brief discussion, while Phineas and Ferb seem completely disconcerted by this. Finally, Thaddeus says:  
-We challenge you to make the biggest, most powerful fighting robot ever made!  
-Okay- says Phineas.  
-What?  
-Piece of cake. -We are talking about a GIANT fighting robot!  
-Yes, that s we are talking about.  
-But -We made lots of robots all the time Right, Ferb?  
Ferb nods.

-Well -Says Thaddeus-So good luck then Thaddeus and Thor leave the house, and they hide in some bushes, spying Phineas and Ferb.  
Phineas and Ferb start the construction of giant fighting robot Thaddeus watches it, angrily.  
-Look They almost finished it! What the hell is their problem? Maybe they are an alien That is the only way tan a normal kid could -Eh Thaddeus -says Thor, pointing at Perry, after he sees the platypus entering to a secret hideout.  
-What? It is their stupid pet, a platypus They didn t do much But What the heck is that platypus doing?  
They came close to the house, and enter the secret passage, following Perry to his secret base, where he receives special instructions to stop Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz.  
-Of course! All this madness is a big conspiracy made by old aliens, which train animals to stop the evil human scientists! We have to follow that platypus, Thor We will show the world the Truth about Phineas and Ferb They hide in one of the vehicles of Perry, and Perry goes to accomplish his mission.  
Perry leaves the vehicle in a place very close to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building.  
Thaddeus and Thor follow him, and they enter in the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building.  
There, they see all the weird inventions made by Doof and take pictures of all of them.  
Finally they see how Perry the platypus destroys (again) the new invention of Dr. Heinz and take a lot of pictures of it.  
In order to escape of the building without being discovered, Thaddeus and Thor stole one of the vehicles of Doofenshmirtz (one flying car) before the battle ends. But Perry notices the presence of the two boys and follows them very closely.  
-We did it, Thor! - Says Thaddeus, triumphant- We finally BUST Phineas and Ferb!  
Thaddeus and Thor arrive in the backyard of the house of Phineas and Ferb, which have ended the construction of the giant fighting robot.  
-Hi! - Says Phineas- Well, what do you think of our robot? Pretty cool, isn`t it?  
-Enough with this! We finally knew the truth about you!  
-Really?  
-You and your evil platypus pet are actually aliens Candace burst in laughter.  
-Not even I buy that -It is true! All the proofs are in the flying car that is in the backyard!  
But Perry pushes the self-destruct button before the boys came to the backyard, destroying both the flying car and the camera with the photos of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building.  
Perry hides in one bush, and calls Major Monogram from there.  
-But But - Says Thaddeus, shocked by this- The flying car was just right here! How could it disappear?  
-Welcome to my world- Says Candace.  
-Well This was funny and interesting, but since you don`t have any giant fighting robot, I guess we won your challenge, right?  
Thaddeus screams:  
-NOOOOOO!!! This is just not fair!  
-Tell me about it- says Candace.  
Humiliated once again, Thaddeus and Thor looks for consolation in one delicious ice cream. But the ice cream truck is actually a truck of The O.W.C.A.  
Major Monogram and Carl the Intern take the kids inside the truck, where they erase the memory of Thaddeus and Thor.  
-I m sorry, but we have to keep the secret of our organization.  
At the end of the process, Thaddeus and Thor doesn t even remember their names.  
-What happened? Where are we? Who are we?  
-It seems that we erase too much of their memories, Major -Says Carl.  
- They will be fine -says Major Monogram.  
They let the confused boys in the street, where they meet Mandy, their older sister.  
-Here you are! - Says she, angrily- You are in big trouble, you twerps Just wait until we get home Mom will punish you for centuries when she find out that you leave the house without her permission Come on, let s go!  
-Who are you? Where are we going? - asks Thaddeus still confused.  
Phineas and Ferb watch them leaving, from their house.  
-The strangest thing is that we never knew the names of those two -Probably we weren t supposed to know - Says Ferb.  
-Maybe, Ferb. Maybe Just in that moment, Perry appears.  
-Oh, there you are Perry- says Phineas.  
Thaddeus turn back and make a suspicious look to Perry. Probably not all their memories related to the Platypus were erased after all.  
-I want one of those. - says Thaddeus.

Nope, all their memories related with Agent P were successfully deleted.  
END.


End file.
